This invention relates to new [1,2]-fused 7-heteroaryl-1,4-benzodiazepine compounds and salts thereof, pharmaceutical compositions containing these compounds, and processes for the preparation of these compounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,314 discloses [1,2]-Fused 7-phenyl-1,4-benzodiazepine derivatives which have a pronounced ulcer-inhibiting action and at the same time display only relatively little activity on the central nervous system.
It is the object of the invention to provide new [1,2]-fused 1,4-benzodiazepine compounds.
Another object of the invention is to provide new [1,2]-fused 1,4-benzodiazepine compounds which exhibit neuroleptic activity.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide new [1,2]-fused 1,4-benzodiazepine compounds which do not show strong central nervous system sedating activity.
A further object of the present invention is to provide new [1,2]-fused 1,4-benzodiazepine compounds which exhibit a good therapeutic range.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide new [1,2]-fused 1,4-benzodiazepine compounds which exhibit low toxicity.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide pharmaceutical compositions comprising new [1,2]-fused 1,4-benzodiazepine compounds.